Reality
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Ran mulai meragukan perasaannya pada Shinichi. Dan entah kenapa dia sedikit merasakan perasaan yang sama pada seseorang—Conan, bocah berkacamata yang menumpang tinggal di rumahnya/"Cinta itu ... tak selalu mendapatkan balasan, kan?"/"Usia orang itu terpaut sepuluh tahun denganku."


**Reality**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meitantei Konan. Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning: OOC, typo, canon**

**Summary: Ran mulai meragukan perasaannya pada Shinichi. Dan entah kenapa dia sedikit merasakan perasaan yang sama pada seseorang—Conan, bocah berkacamata yang menumpang tinggal di rumahnya/"Cinta itu ... tak selalu mendapatkan balasan, kan?"/"Usia orang itu terpaut sepuluh tahun denganku."**

**X.x.X**

Semilir angin malam menembus jendela kamar gadis itu yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak satu jam yang lalu. Gadis itu masih setia memandangi langit malam yang sepi—tanpa bintang—di jendelanya. Meskipun begitu, langit Beika cerah. Tak ada awan yang menghalangi cahaya bulan.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma angin malam. Lama dia memejamkan matanya. Mata violetnya memandang meja belajar yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya telah selesai dia kerjakan satu jam yang lalu. Ponsel kesayangannya terletak di samping buku-buku tugasnya yang menumpuk rapi.

Gadis itu memeluk lengannya. Ternyata dingin juga, pikirnya. Oh, ayolah. Ini malam! Tentu saja angin malam itu dingin! Yah ... mungkin kalau musim panas itu pengecualian.

Rambutnya yang tergerai indah bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Dia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Diam-diam, gadis itu tersenyum.

Gadis itu—

"Ran-neechan? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya seorang bocah cerdas yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan—tentunya tanpa izin.

—Ran. Mouri Ran. Putri seorang detektif ternama yang mempunyai julukan "Kogoro Tidur".

Ran berbalik. Dia berjalan menuju Conan—nama bocah itu—yang sedang memegang knop pintunya. Dia berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Conan. Dia mengelus kepala Conan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sendiri? Harusnya kau tidur, Conan-kun. Ini sudah malam. Besok masih sekolah, lho," ujar Ran memperingatkan.

"I-itu ... aku ... bangun karena ingin ke toilet," terselip rasa panik di perkataannya. Padahal, dia baru saja selesai bertelepon-teleponan dengan Heiji—apalagi kalau bukan soal kasus. Selain itu, wajah Ran yang dekat dengan wajahnya membuat wajahnya menjadi merona dan dia sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oh, kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Ini sudah jam sepuluh lebih. Tak baik bagi anak seumuranmu," nasihat Ran.

"Neechan sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Ada masalah?" tanya Conan. Dia ... sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin menikmati langit Beika yang cerah. Itu saja. Nah, cepat kembali ke kamarmu, ya."

"Neechan yakin? Benarkah tidak ada masalah?"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja. Kau ini. Seperti pacarku saja. Nah, ayo tidur, Conan-kun." Ran berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Conan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan kamar, mereka saling bertukar salam sebelum tidur.

"_Oyasumi_, Ran-neechan."

"_Oyasumi_, Conan-kun."

_Blam._

Dan pintu kamar Conan pun tertutup. Conan masih tak beranjak dari sana. Dia memikirkan sesuatu. _Ada apa dengan Ran? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?_

Namun dia tak ambil pusing. Walaupun masih tetap dipikirkannya, dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

**X.x.X**

Pagi itu masih terlihat sama seperti yang biasanya. Ran menyiapkan makanan sedangkan Conan dan Kogoro menunggu Ran menghidangkan makanan. Tak ada yang berbeda. Menu makanan mereka pun masih sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo makan," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum. Wangi kare memenuhi dapur tersebut. Oh, rupanya Ran memasak kare. Ran pun segera mengambil tempat di samping Conan.

"_Itadakimasu!_" seru mereka bertiga. Dan mereka pun makan dalam diam. Namun, Conan sedikit melirik—curi-curi pandang—terhadap Ran yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

**X.x.X**

"_Nani ga_, Kudou-kun?"

"Ngh? Haibara?"

"Tak menjawab pertanyaanku, eh?" Dia menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Oke, oke. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Singkat sekali. Jangan lupa kalau kita masih berada di dalam kelas, mengikuti pelajaran. Jangan terus memikirkan pacarmu itu." Perkataan Ai itu lebih pantas disebut ledekan.

"Terserah kau saja." Ai mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada dengan Sherlock Holmes Heisei Era ini? Tapi setelah itu dia mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya. Tak peduli. Paling-paling hanya sedang memikirkan pacarnya itu.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasanya. Tenang—walaupun tidak benar-benar tenang, agak sedikit berisik. Namun, terdengar sangat berisik saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

_Tett. Tett._

"Hore! Istirahat!

"Asyik!"

"Akhirnya!" Dan teriakan-teriakan semacam itu mulai terdengar. Dan sepertinya bukan dari kelas ini saja. Tapi dari seluruh kelas.

"Hey, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak seorang anak bertubuh paling gemuk di kelas itu—Genta.

"Ayo!" seru Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Ai hanya menguap—seperti biasanya. Dan Conan terlihat sedikit lesu.

Mereka berlima pun pergi menuju kantin.

Di sana, hanya Conan lah yang terlihat tidak menikmati makanannya. Wajahnya terlihat suntuk. Seperti tak ada gairah. Ayumi yang melihatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Conan-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat lesu," ucap Ayumi khawatir.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawaban singkat Conan malah mengundang penasaran dari teman-temannya, kecuali Ai.

"Benarkah? Apa kau punya masalah?" Kali ini Mitsuhiko yang bertanya.

"Hey, kalau kau tidak mau menghabiskan makananmu, biar aku saja yang habiskan!" Perlu kuberitahu siapa yang mengucapkan ini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Genta?

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya masalah. Silakan, habiskan saja. Aku sedang tak bernafsu makan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Conan pun beranjak dan pergi menjauh. Tiga bocah di sana memandangnya heran.

"Ai-chan, ada apa dengan Conan-kun?" tanya Ayumi cemas.

"Biasa. Sedang memikirkan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu." Genta dan Mitsuhiko saling berpandangan. Ayumi memandang Conan yang semakin hilang dari pandangan. Sedangkan Ai tetap memakan makanannya.

_Hah ... Kudou-kun, apalagi kesalahan yang kau perbuat padanya?_

**X.x.X**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Serasa baru saja mentari tersenyum menyebarkan kehangatannya, sekarang bulan datang menggantikan dengan senyumnya yang meneduhkan. Langit Beika sedikit berbeda dari kemarin. Kini, terlihat beberapa bintang menghiasinya.

Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi Ran berdiri sambil memandangi langit malam Beika. Dan lagi-lagi bocah itu datang mengganggunya—atau mungkin bisa disebut menghampirinya.

"Neechan?" Ran berbalik. Ternyata sama seperti kemarin malam. Conan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan memberikan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. _Seperti kemarin malam, pikir Ran._

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" Ran berjalan menghampiri Conan.

"Umm ... tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, kan sekarang baru jam delapan malam, Neechan."Persis. Ran menyamakan tingginya dengan Conan dan tersenyum lembut. Dia menatap langsung kepada mata Conan. Mau tak mau wajah Conan sedikit memerah.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Ah, iya maaf. Ada apa, Conan-kun?" Ran mengulang kembali pertanyaannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Meskipun besok Sabtu, anak seusiamu lebih baik tidur lebih awal."

"Aku belum mengantuk. Ran-neechan sedang apa? Memandangi langit malam lagi?" tanya Conan penasaran.

"Iya, mau ikut?" Conan pun mengangguk. Dia duduk di jendela. Dan ikut memandangi langit malam.

"Neechan sedang suka dengan langit malam, ya?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ... entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini langit menjadi indah. Dan yah ... aku menyukainya." Tersenyum. Kembali tersenyum.

Setelah itu hening. Tak ada yang memulai kembali pembicaraan. Ran masih tetap memandangi langit malam sedangkan Conan melirik Ran.

_Kenapa aku kepikiran Ran terus, ya?_

Satu kalimat tersebut terbesit di benaknya sejak kemarin. Sampai hari ini sih sebenarnya.

"Conan-kun, kau mengenal Shinichi, kan?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba. Conan sedikit kaget mendengarnya, tapi lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa Conan merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Apalagi Ran sudah membawa-bawa nama Shinichi.

"Umm ... iya..." Conan merasa dia sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya. "Memangnya kenapa, Ran-neechan?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hey, apa dia sudah mempunyai pacar?" Ran menatap wajah Conan. Conan berpikir bahwa ini adalah pertanyaan konyol. Perlukah dia jawab? Jawabannya sudah jelas, kan?

"Tentu saja belum. Dia, kan hanya mencintai Ran-neechan." Ran sedikit mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, maaf ya kalau aku berbicara yang belum pantas kau dengarkan."

"Maksud Neechan?"

"Cinta itu ... tak selalu mendapatkan balasan, kan?" Ran melanjutkan bicaranya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Conan.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Apalagi itu cinta."

"Kau bilang Shinichi mencintaiku, kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mulai ragu atas perasaanku dan berpikir untuk berhenti mencintai dia?"

_Deg!_

Conan membelalakan matanya kaget. Apa dia baru saja salah dengar? Atau Ran yang salah ucap? Atau apa? Kenapa Ran bisa bertanya seperti itu?

Conan merasa dadanya sesak—dan sakit. Raut wajahnya berubah. Menjadi sendu.

"Yah ...," Conan berusaha menjawab, "itu, kan terserah Neechan. Seperti kataku tadi. Perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan." Ran terlihat tersenyum saat mendengar perasaan Conan.

"Apa ... Ran-neechan ...," lidahnya mendadak kelu dan tenggorokannya tercekat, namun, dia ingin mengetahui kepastiannya, "sudah tak mencintai Shinichi-niichan lagi? Apakah ... Neechan sudah mencintai orang lain? Neechan sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai orang lain dan mempunyai pacar. Dan untuk soal itu ... aku hanya ragu. Aku ini perempuan. Perasaan perempuan itu lebih peka dibandingkan laki-laki. Dan ... aku merasa lelah—"

"—untuk menunggunya..."

Sakit—sangat sakit. Conan—atau bisa kita sebut Shinichi—merasa bahwa dirinya ditolak secara tidak langsung. Tapi itu benar. Conan tak bisa menyangkalnya. Sudah terlalu lama dia membuat Ran menunggu. Itu pasti melelahkan. Terlebih lagi, Shinichi tak diketahui kapan akan pulang. Terkadang hanya bisa bertemu sebentar lalu pergi lagi. Kontak yang mereka lakukan hanyalah melalui telepon atau e-mail.

"Oh, begitu." Respon singkat itulah yang Conan berikan. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Tak tahu mesti membalas apa.

"Tapi ... kalau aku mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain ... bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi. Pertanyaan yang menusuk dalam pada hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang ... itu ... terserah Neechan saja."

"Normalkah bila aku..." Ran menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dan itu membuat Conan yang sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi kembali menatap Ran.

"Ya ...?"

"Mencintainya seseorang yang usianya terpaut jauh dariku?"

"Bukankah ada banyak kasus di mana seorang perempuan mencintai seorang laki-laki dewasa yang usianya terpaut jauh? Atau bahkan sangat jauh? Dan mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Kau salah."

"Jadi, maksud Neechan apa?" Conan penasaran. Kalau Ran mencintai pria dewasa itu tentu saja normal! Cinta ... tak mengenal umur, bukan? Bukankah Araide saja pernah 'dijodohkan' dengan Ran?

"Usia orang itu terpaut sepuluh tahun denganku." Conan tersentak. Sepuluh tahun? Jadi orang yang dicintai Ran sekarang itu berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun? Dan sepertinya, apa yang baru saja Ran katakan itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Conan.

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun? Siapa? Siapa orangnya? Dan kenapa Neechan menceritakan ini semua padaku?" Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Sampai-sampai Conan bingung untuk mengutarakannya. Ya, banyak, banyak sekali.

Ran menatap Conan dengan pandangan yang lembut. "Kau kenal kok dengan orangnya. Dan kenapa aku membicarakan ini denganmu adalah ... karena kau kenal dengan orang itu."

"Siapa? Siapa? Jawab aku, Ran-neechan!"

"Kau." Satu kata itu mampu membuat Conan diam membisu. Itu ... tidak mungkin. Ran ... mencintai ... Conan?

_Apa maksudnya semua ini? Seseorang tolong beritahu aku! Ran ... mencintai Conan? Sosok bocah berkacamata yang berumur tujuh tahun? Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Ini bohong, kan? Ini bohong! Ini pasti bohong!_

"Conan-kun?" Suara malaikat Ran membuat Conan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia masih menatap Ran dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ma-maksud Ran-neechan ... apa?"

"Entah kenapa, perasaanku pada Shinichi kini berpindah padamu." Ran terlihat santai sekali di hadapannya.

_Apa? Kenapa Ran terlihat begitu santai? Ran tidak mencintaiku sebagai Shinichi lagi? Dan beralih mencintai Conan? Kenapa? Hanya karena lelah menunggu? Aku bingung! Aku tak mengerti semua ini!_

"Ran-neechan..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar serius mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah ... aku salah? Dan kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan ... bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya kaget. Itu saja." Ran tersenyum menatap Conan. Conan berusaha tersenyum namun senyuman itu lebih terlihat sebagai senyuman getir.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, Conan-kun?" Pertanyaan yang Conan takutkan muncul. Dia harus menjawab apa? Apakah menjawab bahwa Conan juga mencintainya? Apakah itu tidak aneh? Seorang anak kelas satu SD mencintai seorang anak kelas dua SMA? Apa? Apa yang harus Conan jawab?

"Aku ...," Conan berhenti sejenak, dia tidak tahu apakah jawabannya ini benar atau salah, "juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

Senyuman di wajah Ran berubah menjadi senyuman bahagia. Conan tidak tahu, apakah jawabannya ini akan membawanya ke dalam suatu masalah atau tidak. Yang pasti, Conan—Shinichi—mencintai Ran. Hanya itu.

"Benarkah itu, Conan-kun?" tanya sekali lagi memastikan kebenarannya.

"Ya, benar. Tapi, Ran-neechan ... kalau Shinichi-niichan muncul di hadapan Neechan, Neechan akan berkata apa?"

Ran terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban yang akan dia berikan. "Aku ... tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

"Tapi ... tak bisakah Ran-neechan kembali mencintai Shinichi-niichan? Kenapa harus aku? Aku hanya bocah kelas satu SD!"

"Ya, kau memang seorang bocah kelas satu SD. Apakah itu masalah? Dan untuk soal Shinichi—mencintainya kembali? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Lagipula, di sini sudah ada kau. Aku tak perlu mengharapkan dia lagi."

"Ran-neechan sudah menjawab pernyataan cinta Shinichi-niichan?"

"Tentu saja belum. Ayolah, jangan berbicara lagi tentang Shinichi."

Conan menunduk. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa? Kembali berbohong? Dan berpacaran dengan Ran? Sungguh di luar nalar rasional.

"Lalu ... hubungan kita saat ini apa, Ran-neechan?" tanya Conan takut-takut.

"Tentu saja kita berpacaran!"

_Deg!_

Di satu sisi hatinya merasa senang. Namun di sisi lain hatinya terasa sakit. Dia bukan Conan. Dia Shinichi. Orang yang katanya sudah tak dicintai olehnya.

Conan memaksakan tersenyum. "Ya ... aku suka hubungan kita yang seperti itu. Jadi, sekarang kita bukan kakak-adik lagi."

"Iya," ujar Ran menggenggam tangan Conan. Conan balik menggenggam tangan Ran. Conan tersenyum. Dan kali ini tanpa paksaan.

Mereka berhadapan. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan mereka sadar. Bahwa jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dan—

"Conan-kun! Bangun! Sudah siang!"

"Hyaa!"

Conan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Hey ... jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi? Conan mendongak. Menatap Ran yang sedang menarik paksa selimutnya. Dia memegang wajahnya. Ternyata peluh sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah agak tenang, Conan mulai berbicara.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Iya, ada apa? Kau ini kenapa sih? Habis mimpi buruk?"

"Eh?" Kini Ran menatap bingung pada Conan. Mimpi apa sih Conan sampai-sampai seperti itu? Asal kau tahu saja, sedikit banyak itu berhubungan denganmu, Ran.

"Conan-kun, kau ini kenapa? Jangan lupa, hari ini kita akan melihat Tou-san bermain baseball. Ingat, ya. Ayo sana cepat gosok gigi lalu ganti baju. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Otousan sudah pergi dari tadi." Penjelasan Ran itu seperti tak dianggap oleh bocah di hadapannya ini. Conan masih meneliti wajah Ran dengan pandangan aneh.

Ran menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dia bingung. "_Daijobu ka,_ Conan-kun? Kau tidak sakit, kan?"

Conan sedikit tersentak. Kemudian, dengan canggung dia menjawab, "Eh, i-itu, a-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit, kok, Ran-neechan. Eh, Occhan bermain baseball? Dengan tetangga, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau menggosok gigi dulu baru berganti baju. Kutunggu di meja makan, ya!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ran pun pergi.

"Jadi ... yang tadi itu hanya mimpi ...? Benarkah?" Lama-kelamaan dia pun tersenyum. "Hahaha! Yeay!"

"Conan-kun? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanya Ran dari kejauhan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Ran-neechan!" Setelah itu, Conan pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya—dengan senyum yang tetap mengembang. Setelah selesai, Conan langsung berganti baju dan menuju ruang makan. Di sana Ran sudah duduk manis menunggu Conan.

"Nah, ayo dimakan. Aku membuat nasi goreng," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Kemudian, mereka pun mulai memakan makanan mereka. Conan ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Ran. Dan yang pasti membuat Ran mencari minum karena tersedak. Conan terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum bertanya.

"Apakah Ran-neechan mencintai Shinichi-niichan?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Benarkan apa kataku?

"Hey! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Wajah Ran kini mulai terlihat memerah.

"Aku, kan hanya bertanya," jawab Conan—sok—polos.

"Uhh, perlukah aku menjawabnya?" tanya balik Ran yang wajahnya makin memerah. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Diam-diam Conan terkikik geli dalam hati. Wajah Ran yang memerah itu membuatnya ingin menggodanya lebih lanjut. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

_Kupikir itu kenyataan. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Aku beruntung. Kalau itu kenyataan, jujur, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Hahaha, aku juga mencintaimu, Ran._

Conan tersadar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan dalam hati. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah. Ran yang melihatnya jadi khawatir. Jangan-jangan Conan benar-benar sakit.

"Conan-kun, benar kau tidak sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit, kok, Ran-neechan."

Yang penting, Ran masih tetap mencintaimu, kok, Shinichi. Tenang saja. Ran bukan orang yang mudah berpaling. Setuju?

**Owari**

Kekeke, Sha datang membawa fic baru! Aneh, nggak? Jelek? Gaje? Iya deh kayaknya. Aku juga bingung ini lebih pantas masuknya ke genre mana. Alurnya gampang ketahuan, kan? Huh, aku emang nggak berbakat deh kayaknya bikin fic yang _twist-ending._

Nggak tahu deh mau ngomong apalagi. Pesan kesan silakan sampaikan di kotak review *nyodorin kotak review* *lu pikir kotak amal?*.

Review please~


End file.
